What Kind of Man
by DianaRose1900
Summary: Dramione. When Their so angry, there's only one thing they can do. Kiss. And how does this affect who thy meet during the War. Who's Downfall will it be. Read and find out. Not sure if I should keep as a oneshot or make into a story. Review and let me know :)


**Quick oneshot: May delete. Please Read and Review**

 **I Own no rights to Harry Potter**

 _Past:_

 _"I'm DONE! I'M FUCKING DONE" The head girl yelled at her co-Head_

 _"What are you 'Done' with exactly Granger. He replied_

 _"Well MALFOY" She spat "I've had to patrol BOTH our routes the past week, because you've been...fuck knows where...and the ONE day, the one day, I'm supposed to have off, you make me do the routines again!"_

 _"I have a reason" Draco spat back his reply with venom in his voice but it didn't faze her._

 _"What's that, hanging round with you're death eater friends?" she hissed_

 _"Don't even-" He began but was interrupted by her sneer_

 _"You're just lazy! You're Lazy and Spiteful" She yelled, she stopped_

 _"You don't know what I do. You don't know what I'm capable of doing?" He responded, his voice eerily calm_

 _"You're a fucking coward-" Before she got a chance to expand or argue her point, he had her pinned against the door. He knew the door knob was painfully winding her but he didn't care. He pressed his body into hers, holding her in place as he whispered in her ear_

 _"Don't you DARE, call me a coward. You don't know shit about me" He hissed maliciously._

 _"Dare me then" she replied._

 _He was furious. White hot blood pulsed through his veins. He did the one thing he knew would affect her. He kissed her. He brought his lips on hers, hard. At first she fought him, she was dating the Weasel after all. but as soon as he brought his tongue to her lips seeking permission to enter, and she let him in, she kissed back with passion._

 _She thought: Ron never kissed her like this. his kisses were sweet but sloppy. This was in no way sloppy. This was by a man who knew what he was doing. His kiss alone sent shockwaves to her core. Merlin he tasted good. His wicked tongue was drawing her closer, she fisted her hands in his hair, tugging roughly at the blonde strands. he broke the kiss to breathe, but with darkened eyes, he started ravishing her neck. Biting, sucking. Trailing them as low as he could. He knew she'd be pissed when she saw these marks. But he had marked his territory. And that would drive her insane._

 _Once more he brought his lips to hers, hearing her moan softly at the contact. he growled low in his throat. once again, he broke the kiss. He was in too deep. He left. he walked into his room, and didn't say a word. He didn't look back. She didn't see him until a few days later._

 _She was amazed a what a kiss could do. It turned from revenge into a crush. At first she kissed back because she knew thats what he didn't want. But she enjoyed it. She couldn't get him out of her head. She was kissed by Ron later that day, and cringed at the thought of his kisses compared to Malfoy's._

10 Years Later:

The war had been going on for nearing 8 years now. The order had grown but was shrinking over time. The outcome of the war was uncertain. All Hermione knew was that with Harry and Ron she was safe. Which is what she kept reminding herself as she strolled Muggle London, smashed beyond recognition, with her two male friends. They came across them. these were the most dangerous Death Eaters, the closest to the Dark Lord. by eliminating them you quickly break down the whole organisation. It wasn't often these 5 got together, this ambush had taken 8 months of planning, down to the last detail.

Spells shot out and 4 of them were duelling with Harry and Ron, quickly dropping until Harry and Ron together had defeated them. The boys looked over as Hermione approached the remaining Death Eater. He whipped off his Mask. Before them stood, an older, Draco Malfoy.

"Granger" He hissed

"Hermione NOW!" Harry yelled, she raised her wand.

"You gonna kill me Mudblood?" Draco sneered. Hermione was confused. Seeing him, brought back all her old feelings. She suddenly felt that kiss again. Merlin. She knew this was wrong. She threw her wand on the floor. The tap of wood on cobblestone caused Draco to raise an eyebrow. He didn't say anything though. the slight distraction was all she needed, she walked up to him, pushing him against a wall. and she did the only thing she could think of.

She kissed him.

 **Please Read and Review. Should I continue this story?**

 **Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
